It Wasn't Ron
by mischeifxxmanaged
Summary: What happened to George after the final battle? Can the brightest witch of her age bring George back?


I was having another one. I was growing so tired of these nightmares, seeing the flying curses and jinxes and watching people die before my eyes. I despised watching him hit the ground every time I closed my eyes, watching myself run up to him throwing jinxes and curses to everyone in my path. Why wasn't he moving? Why wasn't he getting back up to join in the fight? I started screaming.

I was having another one. I was growing so tired of these nightmares, seeing the flying curses and jinxes and watching people die before my eyes. I despised watching him hit the ground every time I closed my eyes, watching myself run up to him throwing jinxes and curses to everyone in my path. Why wasn't he moving? Why wasn't he getting back up to join in the fight? I started screaming.

I was having another one. I was growing so tired of these nightmares, seeing the flying curses and jinxes and watching people die before my eyes. I despised watching him hit the ground every time I closed my eyes, watching myself run up to him throwing jinxes and curses to everyone in my path. Why wasn't he moving? Why wasn't he getting back up to join in the fight? I started screaming.

I was having another one. I was growing so tired of these nightmares, seeing the flying curses and jinxes and watching people die before my eyes. I despised watching him hit the ground every time I closed my eyes, watching myself run up to him throwing jinxes and curses to everyone in my path. Why wasn't he moving? Why wasn't he getting back up to join in the fight? I started screaming.

I was having another one. I was growing so tired of these nightmares, seeing the flying curses and jinxes and watching people die before my eyes. I despised watching him hit the ground every time I closed my eyes, watching myself run up to him throwing jinxes and curses to everyone in my path. Why wasn't he moving? Why wasn't he getting back up to join in the fight? I started screaming.

I heard the banging on the door, but I refused to open my eyes. As the racket grew more impatient, I groaned. I didn't want to look over at the empty bed beside me and think about who should be laying there. I didn't want to remember staring down at his cold blue eyes, so much like my own. I wanted to hear his goofy tone telling me to get up and get to work on our latest project because I'd slept in again. I wanted to hear him cracking jokes about my ear, which didn't exactly exist anymore. I wanted it to be him banging on that door because he'd stayed out too late with one of those muggle girls again and managed to lock himself out of our bedroom.

"GEORGE, I SWEAR IF YOU DON'T OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW I WILL PERSONALLY BREAK DOWN YOUR DOOR AND HEX YOU. BETTER YET, I'LL LET GINNY DO THE HEXING, I'LL JUST BREAK DOWN THE DOOR," growled Hermione. Wait, Hermione? What's she doing here? Her voice should sound angelic, I'd only heard her use this tone of voice with my younger brother and her other best friend Harry whenever they seemed to screw something up. _Well, at least it wasn't hard to figure out why neither of the gits had girlfriends. Or how Ron had messed things up with Hermione so badly._

"I'M NOT GOING TO STOP! GEORGE OPEN THIS DOOR STRAIGHT AWAY," she continued to yell. I groaned. _Gee, why'd I always have to fall for the persistent ones? The ones with spunk? Oi!_ I got up and threw the door open, causing her to punch my chest.

"Ow?" I glared at her. "That hurt!" She stepped in, pushing me back and closing the door behind her. She wouldn't have been able to push me around so easily a few months ago while I was still toned._ Has it really been that long since I'd last seen him? Blimey._ I was better to look at back then. I didn't want to make her angry, gods she was so beautiful when she was sweet. I looked into those honey-brown eyes and was immediately lost for words. I just stared at her for a moment.

"Wh-What are you d-doing in my r-r-room? Wh-Why are you h-here?" I began stuttering. Oh, if he was here he would've spoken first, given me time to catch my breath before speaking to her. I always got distracted by Hermione, ever since her fourth year. _Gods she is gorgeous, and smart, and just overall breathtaking. _

"Your mum thought you needed to get out of here for the day."

"I'm n-not going an-anywhere. N-not witho-out…" I stopped. Then I lost it. "What's the point? I'm n-nothing without him. That w-was my brother, my b-best friend, my fucking twin! They had absolutely n-no right to take him from me. I don't know what to do anymore! I have no ideas, the shop is a waste. I just want my broth…" I was cut off by her throwing her arms around me. I buried my face in her hair and wrapped my arms around her. I let my tears flow free for the first time in front of anyone. She was so easy to let myself go in front of. She smelled so sweet, just like strawberries. If I would have been in my right mind this would have been heaven.

"George, I know that you're a mess. All of us are. However there is absolutely no reason for you to lock yourself away from the rest of the world and let us watch you fade away. This hurts your family, this hurts your friends, this hurts ME." She cried. "George, you have no idea how much this hurts me."

I took a deep breath before I spoke. "I didn't know I was hurting you, I never want to hurt you." She looked at me puzzled, then I realized I was still holding her. "Sorry," I blushed and tried to let go.

"Don't let go," she whispered.

"Don't tell me that," I groaned.

"Why not," she smirked.

That was when I kissed Hermione Granger, and to my surprise, she kissed me back.

After a moment we broke apart. "I should have done that years ago, like Fre- like he told me to. He always was the smarter twin," I whispered.

"Well now that we're being honest, I should have told you years ago it wasn't Ron I wanted, it was you," she replied. Then she pulled me closer and kissed me again.

We broke apart grinning. "Let's see what we can do about breakfast," she giggled.


End file.
